


可爱

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 7





	可爱

“旭熙想干嘛？”

面前的高大男人局促地捏着衣角，两条长腿怎么放都不是。李泰容翘着一条腿饶有兴味地看着他。

黄旭熙脸憋得通红，大眼睛几乎要盛满泪水，李泰容靠近了抚摸他的大腿都让他浑身颤抖。“想……想要泰容哥。”

“想要我什么要说清楚呀。”李泰容扯着黄旭熙的领带拉下来，因为焦虑不断被啃咬的嘴唇有死皮翘起的触感。他仔仔细细舔过，又诱骗小孩张开嘴来，刚吃过糖的舌头带着甜味入侵黄旭熙的口腔。

“想要什么？”在亲吻的间隙李泰容又问黄旭熙，高个的男孩因为亲吻别扭地弯着腰，没穿裤子的下身仅靠衬衫的长下摆遮着，手也不敢去碰李泰容。  
“想要，想要——”说话的间隙被亲吻和快感拉长，李泰容还能清晰地听见物体振动的声音。他笑着调高了右手边的遥控器，不出意外地收获了黄旭熙的一声呜咽，男孩几乎要倒在他的腿上，双手不得不放开衣角撑在椅背上才能不倒下去，勃起的阴茎没有了遮蔽硬挺挺地翘在空中。

“是要这里吗？”李泰容伸手下去摸他的阴茎，修长但不那么细腻的手指拢住了男孩敏感的头部，没有润滑的粗糙的触感让黄旭熙开口求饶：“哥、哥轻一点。”“那就是不要这里咯。”李泰容故意曲解了黄旭熙的意思，换了个方向沿着会阴滑向被填充的后穴，带着线的小玩具仍然在不知疲惫地震动。李泰容稍微扯出来一点，黄旭熙的眼泪就掉出来滴在他身上。

“想我吗？”李泰容手里拉扯着后穴的玩具，抬起头来跟黄旭熙接吻。软着腿趴在他身上的男孩喘得紧，但贴着李泰容的嘴唇不走好像这是他唯一的氧气来源。“想，很想，超级想哥了。”  
低沉的嗓音委屈地说着甜蜜的话，不熟练的韩语颠三倒四的，不知道是真的说不清还是因为快感说不清。李泰容亲亲他的脑门，抓着他的手指放在嘴里吮吸。灵活的舌头裹着黄旭熙修长的手指，黄旭熙盯着他的嘴唇，他能感受到男孩顶着自己的阴茎好像又涨了几分。

“自己摸摸吧？”哄小孩似的牵着黄旭熙的手下去放在他自己的性器上。男孩倒突然有了反抗意识，没听李泰容的话自慰，而是拉下了他的裤链，被沾湿的手指掏出了李泰容同样勃起的阴茎。

黄旭熙低下头去为他口交，湿润温暖的口腔让李泰容绷紧了后背，黄旭熙抓着他的腿打到最开，阴茎也被整根含在嘴里，没两下李泰容就射在了他嘴里。

李泰容喘着瘫在椅子上，被打开的大腿挂在扶手上，看着黄旭熙吐出嘴里的精液，抹在他的手上，抓着他的手给自己手淫。他恶趣味地在黄旭熙快要高潮的时候按住了尿道口，敏感的头部被控制，男孩的脸上又流露出那种不知所措的神色，因为性爱通红的脸颊滚烫，贴着李泰容的侧脸，在他的耳边呜咽着像是委屈的小狗。

“哎呀旭熙真可爱。”李泰容转头亲了亲黄旭熙的脸，手上又动了两下，男孩就在他手里射了出来。


End file.
